Road Trippin'
by Shelly Webster
Summary: a story about 3 months Cheryl and Toni spent on the road
1. Chapter 1

Before school ended, Cheryl offered Toni summer of her dreams. She had brochures for some crazy places they wanted to visit. Cheryl put on the table cruise in French Polynesia that would last little over two months, she offered trip to Europe (London, Paris, Barcelona, Madrid, Lisbon, Prague), but Toni shook her head and smiled at the girl.

''Babe, every day we get to spend together is amazing. I don't want you to waste money on me.''

''Babe, I am not wasting anything… I promise. I just want us to have summer of our dreams.''

Toni pulled Cheryl on her lap and kissed her shoulder.

''Entire summer with you and no school is the summer of dreams.''

Small smile formed on redhead's face. Her girlfriend was very romantic and good with words.

''But I want us to travel somewhere…''

''How about going to California….on my bike?''

''That does sound like adventure.''

''Yes it does. You have to pack very few things so they can fit my bike.''

''I am guessing that my packing is an actual adventure for you…''

Toni smiled at her.

''Babe, you have to learn to pack only essential…''

''Fine, you can pack us…But how shall we survive three months on very few things?''

''There are wash houses where we can wash our things…and we can sleep in a very cheap motels…''

''And you would rather pick that than what I suggested?''

''Honestly?''

''Always…''

''Yes, I would rather pick this than what you offered… This is our crazy adventure IN the country. For your trip, we still need a consent and I am pretty sure that you don't want to go after Penelope and I am sure I don't want to try to find my uncle.''

''But we are emancipated.''

''Yes , we are emancipated here, but we still need consent to leave the country.''

''I hate it.''

''Me too…''

''Fine babe. Let's start making arrangements and putting on the paper what we need for this trip.''

''You don't need pen and paper…''

''Yes, I do… We must put it all on the paper so we don't forget what we need.''

Toni smiled at the girl.

''Babe, we need few things… Don't forget it's the bike and two of us…''

''Toni, can you then make me a list of things I need.''

''Ok, babe… I'll do it.''

Toni took Chery's paper and pen and wrote very few words. All that they, Toni fit in about ten lines. She explained to Cheryl they can do their washing on the way and that she shouldn't worry. They were same size, so they could be practical with packing. They didn't tell anyone about their trip because they really wanted their alone time. This would be the first time they were alone, since those few days Cheryl spent with Toni after being rescued from the Sisters of the quiet mercy. But Cheryl was excited for one more reason. She was sure this would be the summer when her virginity would become an ancient history. She and Toni had few situations where it could have happened, but somehow they always got interrupted or Toni tried to stop it because she believed she is rushing Cheryl into something she doesn't want. Now, Toni will not escape her. Cheryl started thinking about it very often. She was sure her mind was like mind of a teenage boy. She felt like Archie Andrews. She was constantly checking out Toni and spending too much time on Google trying to pick up as much tips about sex with women as she could. There were days she was embarrassed she googled all that, but then she would remember it was for a higher good and felt ok about it…but frustrated.

School ended and it was time to leave. After the last class they had, Cheryl drove them to her place and there they changed for the trip. Bag was ready and they put on what Toni left on her bed for them. Cheryl was finally going to brake in her new red jacket and have amazing summer with her girl. They prepared all the cash they would need for the tolls and maybe motel, but Cheryl had her credit card handy too. She told Toni not to worry about the money, she had them covered. Toni didn't really like it, but it was less than she would spend on any of those trips on her. Main reason she rejected Cheryl's ideas was the money. She didn't feel ok about Cheryl dropping that much money on her. This roundtrip is something she could afford to some extent.

They put everything on Toni's bike and locked the house. Cheryl made sure that nana's caretaker has all the important numbers and she also left them with enough money for three months. They god on the bike and put the helmets on. Toni smiled at her girl and Cheryl returned the smile. Excitement was in the air.

''Route 66, here we come.''

And they were off. Toni had plan to ride until it's some midnight or something and then to find a place to sleep and continue in the morning when they wake up and feel ready for it. It was up to Cheryl to tell her when to make brakes, since Toni was the one who could ride for really long time without making any stops. They had to stop for gas at some point, but she wondered if Cheryl could wait that long. She was surprised to see that her girlfriend was just like her. They loved the ride and the feeling of the wind in their face and Cheryl loved holding Toni close. They made their first stop at the gas station. Toni was by the bike, and Cheryl went inside to get them some food and drinks. She paid sandwiches, gas and sodas and went outside. Toni stood by the bike and she was checking the tires and if the lid on the tank was properly closed. She had her serpent jacket and very tight pants. Cheryl loved how her ass looked in them. She bit her lip and just watched her girlfriend check the bike.

''Looking good babe…''

Toni smiled at that. She knew Cheryl was staring at her ass again. Toni knew that this trip will change their relationship and that at some point she would not be able to control herself anymore. She wanted this girl pretty much since the first day she met her and she feared now that things are moving too fast for Cheryl. She didn't want her to regret anything.

''Than you babe…''

They ate and used the restroom before they continued the ride. Toni found nice motel that was well lit and had few bikes and cars around. She chooses to park there and they went to get the room. They got their keycards and went to the bike to get the bags. They put their bags on the chair by the door and explored the room. If you ask Toni, room was good. It was clean, it smelled nice and it had working hot and cold water. Cheryl was not used to this, but she kept her mouth shut. She was there with Toni and that was the only thing that mattered. Toni locked the door and pulled the drapes.

''Babe, want to shower first or could I go?''

''Sure, you go first and then I will.''

Toni went to the bathroom and Cheryl took their chargers and put their phones on it. They gad few missed calls and messages from Veronica. She wanted to hang out and tell them some news about Archie. Cheryl called her and Veronica answered almost after the first ring.

''Where are you? I went to your house and I found nana and the caretaker?''

''We are on a trip. Toni and I are going to California.''

''What?''

''Yes, on her bike…''

''You are insane…''

''That is a possibility, but we choose to do it.''

''Where is Toni?''

''Taking a shower.''

''Oh, and you are on the phone with me? Why are you not there with her?''

''Because we…You know….''

''Oh, but that will change soon… Will it?''

''Well, one could always hope.''

''Ok…''

''Changing the subject…And how is Archie?''

''They will accuse him of murder. It's pretty much safe assumption that he is going down for it. Andre is dead, so there is no one who could testify.''

''And you?''

''What can I say? I was in the house.''

''You are right.''

Toni called from the bathroom asking Cheryl to give her something from the bag. Veronica heard Toni's voice and started teasing the girl.

''Is she calling you to rub her back?''

''No, she needs me to give her shirt to sleep in.''

''Oooo, sexy…''

''Stop fantasizing about my girlfriend. Lodge you are such a pervert…''

''And you don't do it?''

''I can do it, it's MY girl.''

Toni called again and this time she opened the door. Cheryl was lost for words. Toni was in a tiny towel and she was so hot.

''Babe, can you pass me the shirt?''

''Sure… Talk to you later Veronica…''

She hung up on Veronica and gave Toni her shirt. Toni smiled at her and closed the door. She was out few minutes later looking hot and relaxed.

''I'm done; now you can go.''

Cheryl picked up what she needed and got into the bathroom. She really needed that shower. It was an amazing afternoon on the bike, but now it was time to relax and enjoy the water on her body and face. After she was tone she brushed her teeth and put on nighty Toni packed for her. It was cute baby pink satin nighty she loved. When she got out, Toni was already in bed watching a movie. She turned off the lights and got in bed with her girlfriend. Toni turned to face Cheryl.

''And? What do you think of our trip?''

''I think it will be amazing summer. I get to be with you and I don't care about anything else.''

Toni smiled at the other girl and gave her a kiss.

''I am so tired. Let's get some sleep so we can continue our journey rested.''

''Ok.''

Cheryl cuddled up to Toni and they fell asleep right away. They were tired from how adventures their day was. They woke up around nine and got ready. Toni offered Cheryl to go somewhere for breakfast, and she picked some small diner she found on the map. It looked like Pop's, but for the girls nothing could compare to that place. Food was amazing there, but it held special place for them because it was the place where they talked for the first time and Toni told Cheryl she was sensational. Hours on the bike flew for the girls. They rode through amazing scenery and they took a lot of pictures. Toni had her camera, Cheryl had her camera and phone and it was so much fun. Cheryl found it cute how Toni was not used to have her pictures taken. They were less than a day on the road and they already had so many pictures together and had so much fun. Cheryl felt so relaxed and happy and she hoped things would only get better.

First big stop was Saint Luis. Cheryl booked them a room and they stayed at old hotel in a city center. It was very rustic and romantic and she loved the pictures. What Toni didn't know was that Cheryl rented them a suit. So they had even a small kitchen in the room and she could make them whatever they wanted to eat.

''Babe, why did you spend so much money on this?''

''No, I didn't and stop talking about money. It's not an issue. We have it.''

''No, babe, you do…''

''Can we not argue over this? It's not that expensive hotel. I promise.''

Toni didn't really believe it, but she let it slide. At one point she realized that it really matters to Cheryl to have some things her way and that she doesn't have any bad intentions. She wants to spoil Toni and give her what she didn't have as a kid, that luxury not to think about money. And Cheryl always wanted love and never cared that much about the money and what it could give. After they left their things and took a shower Cheryl insisted they go sights seeing. They walked around the city for hours. Toni took Cheryl to lunch and around eight in the evening they came back to the room. They were so happy and so tired. Toni was going through the phone and watching pictures they made. She posted some of them on social media and right away some of them got liked. She was laughing so hard when she realized Cheryl was posting from the bathroom.

''Babe, stop posting and go to the shower! I need to shower too.''

''You can always join me.''

Toni was tempted, but she always let her self-control overpower her desire for Cheryl. She didn't go join Cheryl, but she really wanted to do it. She wanted to sneak into the shower and make love to her girlfriend. And this trip was very serious temptation for her. She had Cheryl by her side all the time and no one there to control them or interrupt. Toni got into the bathroom and Cheryl went to the kitchen to make them tea. They loved good cup of tea before going to bed. It was one more way for them to just chill and be. They would watch a move or just hold hands and have their little Cheryl and Toni time when they talked about some things that were on their mind at that moment or something serious. Toni got into bed and Cheryl passed her the cup. It was her favorite cherry and cinnamon tea.

''Thanks babe. You're the best.''

''Tell me something I didn't know.''

They finished their tea and episode of Criminal Minds that was on that evening and Toni was ready to sleep. She was to tired and excited for them to continue their trip. By her calculations, it would take them about two weeks to reach California and who knows what they will do there. Cheryl had other ideas. She was not that sleepy, especially after realizing Toni's shirt moved and exposed her lower back and very sexy lace panties. She cuddled up to Toni and kissed her neck and behind the ears that was one of Toni's spots.

''Babe?''

Toni turned to face her and Cheryl took the chance and kissed the girl. She deepened that kiss and pulled the other girl on top of her. They had pretty heated make out session before Toni pulled back. Cheryl had to address the issue now.

''Babe, can we talk about something?''

''Is something bothering you?''

''Is there a reason you don't want me?''

''What?''

''Every time we get to the point where it might happen, you pull back.''

''Cheryl…''

''I really need to know what is wrong, especially if we are going to spend months together on the road.''

Toni felt so bad now. She never wanted to make her feel that way. She believed she was doing the right thing refusing her advances.

''I want you… I wanted you for such a long time, but I want you to be sure you want to be with me.''

Cheryl started to laugh.

''Really, that is the reason you have been backing off? You wanted me to be sure? Oh, I am sure! Believe me, for a such a long time being with you has been on my mind… Maybe from that sleepover with the Vixens…''

Now Cheryl straddled Toni's lap.

''Babe, you have been on my mind for a very, very long time and if the...situation was different, you wouldn't have gotten away so easily. ''

''What situation?''

''I am a virgin…and I never was in situation to try to have my way with someone.''

''Have your way with someone?''

''Yes, that's what I said…''

Toni played with the hem of Cheryl's nighty.

''Baby, I want it to be something worth remembering…something special…not something rushed.''

''What was your first time like?''

''With a boy or a girl?''

''Both…''

''With a boy…Well, it was not a boy… He was eighteen and I was fifteen. It was in the back of his truck and I didn't really enjoy. He was not gentle and pretty patient. He didn't really understand it was my first time. It took me some time to sleep with a boy again.''

''And the next one…?''

''Was Fangs…''

''What?!''

''Yes, and he was really nice. He was in love with me for such a long time and I tried to date him, but I couldn't get this one girl off my mind.''

''You are bad!''

''Hey, the girl was you…''

''Oh my God! No wonder your boys don't like me.''

''And they are right. You corrupted me Blossom.''

''Me? I think it was the other way around. I was a good girl and look at me now. I am in a gang riding a bike cross country.''

''You could have always said no to this.''

''And skip on all the fun we will have, no…not a chance.''

''And the girl?''

''She was a girl from our school. She was a senior and pretty badass. She took me to get my Serpent tattoo. Some friend of hers had a tattoo place and he did it for me. After that we went to her place and we had sex for the first time. She was amazing. It was different than anything I ever felt. She was so patient, gentle and she made it fun. It ended soon after that. She got back with her ex and they are still together.''

''Where is your tattoo?''

Toni smirked.

''Somewhere on my body….''

''Where should be mine?''

''Where ever you want it babe.''

''Where would you put it?''

''I support the place you pick. It's your body and your tattoo. I feel like I'm corrupting you with all these stories.''

Cheryl kissed Toni and smiled.

''Good thing is that there are many more ways for me to get corrupted by you Miss Topaz.''

''What did you have in mind?''

Cheryl took off her nighty and threw it to the chair.

Toni was serious all of the sudden.

''Cheryl, are you sure? Are you really ready?''

She smirked at her girlfriend and repeated her iconic comment.

''I was born for this moment.''

Toni started laughing and responded with one more of Chery's comments.

''So, you after all want my Sapphic serpent hands on your body…?''

She just gave her one of the trademark Cheryl Blossom looks and kissed her.

''As much as I love people quoting me, I think not talking that much is better to do…''

Toni took off her shirt and just stayed in tiny pair of lacy panties. Cheryl was glad it was finally happening. Their night was amazing. Toni was so patient, so gentle and she made Cheryl feel so many things. She felt loved, wanted, sexy, excited and free. Never in her dreams could Cheryl Blossom imagine that the day would come for her to sleep with a girl, especially girl so different from her. Toni was on her stomach looking and Cheryl who lied on her side and watched the other girl with the same adoration. Cheryl finally saw Toni's serpent tattoo. It was on her side, on the ribs. It was not big, but Cheryl really liked it a lot. It was a serpent in pink flowers, same shade as her hair was. She touched Toni's tattoo and smiled.

''Found it…''

''It's not that easy to miss.''

''I know…I like it. It's very much you…''

It was past midnight, so it was time for something very special. Cheryl sneaked out of the bed and got a little box for Toni.

''Happy one month anniversary babe…''

''Babe? When did you get me a present?''

''I have my sneaky ways.''

Toni opened the box and found a ring with one pink and two white stones. It was very rough cut and she loved it.

''It reminded me of you and I simply couldn't resist.''

Toni knew now why Cheryl was sneaking a peak at that hippy jewelry store. Cheryl put the ring on her index finger. Toni had such thin fingers that any jewelry you wanted to get her had to be resized or bought with her at that place.

''Thank you babe…''

She also sneaked out of the bed and went to her backpack.

''I had your present ready at home and I brought it with us.''

Toni gave her small bag and in it she found silver locket. On the one side were small deep red rose blossoms and on the other were pink roses. When she opened it, there were two of their pictures. At one they were in the kiss and on the other they had their faces really close and they smiled and looked so happy.

''It's so you have me always close and know that I really love you Cheryl Blossom.''

''I love you too TT.''

They cuddled up in bed admiring their presents and enjoying their new closeness and even deeper intimacy that before. The ''L'' bomb was dropped and they survived. Cheryl Blossom could finally say that her life became…sensational…


	2. Chapter 2

After their first night of making love, Toni could add one more word into list of words she would use to describe her girlfriend. That new word was INSATIBLE. It took them some time to leave their hotel room in St. Luis. Cheryl was like a child with a new toy, impossible to reason with. And in a way Toni loved it. She loved how different she was on this trip. She was more relaxed, laid back and simply enjoying life. Riverdale was sucking the life and energy out of her and Toni was sad because of that. She took every chance she had to take pictures and make short videos of Cheryl talking about something, wondering around the city, making jokes… She wanted to document this crazy, relaxed girl and have it close for the time she shuts down again when they go back home.

Their next stop was Santa Fe. They arrived late in the evening, but their room was waiting. Toni was getting bags off the bike and Cheryl was inside taking care of the room. They took a long shower together and ordered room service. Cheryl craved chocolate chip pancakes and Toni asked for a burger, and there was always present Cherry Cola…for Cheryl Bombshell (and her girl that grew hooked both on the girl and the drink). Cheryl and Toni ate in fluffy hotel robes and watched some movie Toni found on TV. After the movie, they talked about what they could do following morning and what places to visit in Santa Fe. Canyon Road, Georgia O'Keeffe Museum and New Mexico Museum of Art were on their list for sure. Those places were something they simply had to see. Anything extra was just a bonus. Day after tomorrow they were continuing their trip to California and they didn't make plans to stop that much. They wanted as much as possible time in California and enjoy the crazy life there. What Toni didn't know was that Cheryl rented them house close to the ocean and she couldn't wait for them to arrive and for Toni to see amazing house they would spend two weeks at.

Next morning it took them hours just to leave the bed. Toni was not complaining, but she was really amazed how Cheryl was relaxed and more opened to take initiative of a kiss, touch and even sex. She loved their mornings and nights and endless exploration of each other and their time together. She was so in love with Cheryl that part of her wouldn't mind spending three months locked in a room with that girl, but she knew better than to let their basic instinct take over. She had to be the rational one and try to tame the beast her girlfriend turned into.

''Babe, not that I don't enjoy our time together, but we must leave this bed at some point. Food is becoming an issue and we want to visit places…''

''Fine, you are such a party pooper Topaz…''

''I am not, and you know it.''

''Hmm… Can't agree right now… I am off to take a shower Topaz…ALONE since you don't want us to waste the day…''

''Love you…''

''Right now, not so much….back at you…''

''You know you love me. Now, Grumpy, go and shower….''

Cheryl left and Toni couldn't hide her smile. Oh, how she loved her crazy girlfriend that sometimes…hmm…very often acted like a child. Toni took advantage of the time Cheryl spent in the shower to pack their things and once more review the route of the sightseeing they wanted to do. She got the bus lines they might use, she got the street numbers and directions saved to her phone and they were ready.

''You can use the bathroom now.''

''Thanks babe.''

Toni gave her a peck on the lips and got in the bathroom. Cheryl got dressed and checked their cameras, phones and all the devices they might take with them. Batteries were full and they were ready to go. Toni loved the Canyon Road. They took so many pictures, visited all those small shops and galleries and Cheryl even got her a small painting that would be delivered to the house. They spent almost entire day outside. They came back to the hotel around ten in the evening very tired, but happy how they day went. Toni made them tea and Cheryl got them cookies they got. Cheryl found some fancy bakery and got all sorts of things, but they choose to start with cookies. They saved the rest for tomorrow in the mini fridge they had. They fell asleep the instant their heads hit the pillow. Cheryl cuddled up to her girlfriend and wondered off to dreamland. In the morning, Toni woke her up with a coffee and chocolate cake they wanted to share.

''Good morning babe.''

''Good morning TT.''

Cheryl took the coffee and took a sip.

''Mmmm… This is perfection babe. You should be a barista.''

''No, thanks babe. I am enough with working in the bar.''

''I'm just saying…''

They shared the cake and got ready for the trip. In next thirteen hours, they were on the road and finally choose to call it a night when Toni got so tired and didn't feel comfortable driving. Cheryl took the chance and she drove Toni's bike to the nearest motel. They spent the night at a place that was not as good as previous two hotels were, but they were too tired to think about looking for a better place. After the entire day on the bike, they just needed shower and the bed and that's what they got. They woke up around nine and already at then they were on the road again. They had less than ten hours to LA and they choose to ride without making too many stopps. Cheryl spoke with the lady for the house and she said it was not too late for her to meet them around ten in the evening. She was grateful for that. Toni had no idea what Cheryl prepared and she was worrying about the place they would stay at. Cheryl just kissed her cheek and told her not to worry.

''I have everything under control babe.''

''That's what I'm afraid of.''

''Don't worry. I promise, you will love it.''

''Ok…''

They finally arrived at the address that Cheryl gave her and Toni couldn't believe what she was seeing. They will be spending two weeks at the house that is pretty much on the beach. Real-estate lady opened the gate for them and Toni parked her bike. Cheryl signed some papers and got the keys.

''Welcome home babe.''

''What?''

''I just bought us a house.''

''This one?''

''Yes, this one…''

''You are insane.''

''I know, but real-estate is always good investment and I can rent it when we are not here… AND it's amazing place to live at when WE move here for college.''

Toni's face feel a little bit. She knew she could never afford to go to college. She didn't have money for that.

''I don't think it's in the cards for me babe.''

Cheryl smiled and kissed the girl.

''Come here…''

She unlocked the door and took Toni's hand. She got her into the house and they just looked around. Toni loved it. She fell in love with the ocean view the moment she saw it. Living room and master bedroom were looking at the ocean and she could feel the smell of it the moment she opened the sliding door.

Master bedroom was bright, white and very minimalistic. She really loved it. It had big bathroom and big walk in closet. She could already see Chery piling her things here and making this house a home. She could see Cheryl living here and going to UCLA and majoring in who knows what. She was often changing her mind about the major, but never about the school. She stood on the balcony of the bedroom and watched the ocean. She felt her girlfriend's arms around her waist. She just leaned in even more allowing Cheryl to have better hold of her.

''Toni…''

She turned the girl to face her. She had very serious face.

''Baby, listen to me… I don't want you ever to think you can't do something. You will graduate high school, you will go to college and we will come here together and enjoy that new chapter of our lives. We will leave Riverdale and all that drama and just be here. I am here for you and I love you… I will not allow you to stay behind and not have the world….''

''Babe, I can't afford UCLA if I don't get scholarship.''

''You can't, but I can…''

''I don't want the money. It's the money of the Blossoms. It's not my money.''

''Someday, you might be Blossom too?''

Toni smiled at that. Did Cheryl just casually got the marriage into conversation?

''Babe.''

''Toni, you keep pointing out that it's the money of my family, but you keep forgetting that YOU are also my family, more than many Blossoms are. And if that's the problem, it will take less than forty minutes for you to become a Blossom.''

''You are out of your mind.''

''I'm just in love with you and I want us to be together forever.''

Toni didn't like that word. She was scared of forever. She didn't fear the commitment and spending a lifetime with someone, she just believed that word is somehow jinx. Every time you heard someone talking about forever, relationships ended.

''What is bothering you TT?''

''Forever.''

''Why?''

''I hate that word.''

''Why?''

''Because people use it so lightly. You say you want to be with someone forever, and then you relax and don't work on the relationship because you hold on to that word. You said forever, other side said it too, so it means you must stay, regardless of do you want to or not. I want to build a life with you, but I want to do it day by day. I don't want to stop working on us. Every relationship is hard work.''

''You make it sound so bad.''

''I don't think it's a bad thing. I think it's a thing that happens when you want relationship to work.''

''Are we hard work?''

''Yes, we are. Every day we are learning to communicate, we are getting more comfortable. We are working on our insecurities, when it comes to ourselves or us as a couple. We work hard on ourselves to be better for each other and other people around us. We grow and change as unit and as two people who are together.''

''Ok, so we take it one day at the time…until the end of our lives.''

Toni smiled at the girl in front of her.

''I like that idea…''

''What idea? There were few of them.''

''Trying one day at the time, till we have time on this earth.''

''Toni Topaz, I am not going anywhere. I know you heard a lot of promises from people who broke it and hurt you. I will not promise anything… I just want you to know I love you and I want to be with you. You are most important person in my life and I want to build future with you…''

''Me too...''

''And one more thing. You are my home, I don't care where we live, as long as you are with me. We don't have to spend a moment in this house if that's what you want. But I want you to know you are my home Antoinette Elizabeth Topaz. I love you so much. You make me feel so many things I never knew I could feel. You make me be a better person and make me love you so much.''

Cheryl made her cry. She took the girl in and closed the sliding door. She started taking off her clothes and stripping Cheryl too.

''Babe..?''

Toni took her to the bathroom and filled the huge tub.

''You got us a house. It would be disrespectful for the house not to try to make love at as much places possible.''

''I agree... House would definitely mind.''

''Oh, I know…''

They spent some time just enjoying in the tub and washing the day away.

''Babe…''

''Yes, Toni…''

''You are my home too. I just want you to know that…''

''I know… TT, when you know, you know… I know you are my person and I can't wait for us to experience life together.''

''Some could argue we are too young.''

''Some could, but I don't care.

''I know… Neither do I…''

''Long time ago, I would really think about what someone's opinion was. Now, I really don't care. I have you and that's all I care about. I have you in my arms and life and that I all I need Toni. I promise that.''

''I know babe. I feel the same.''

''Cheryl linked their fingers.''

''Us, against the world babe.''

''I like it….''

When the water turned cold, they put on their robes and went to the kitchen. Refrigirator was full and Cheryl was in a mood to make them something to eat. She fired up the grill and made them burgers. Toni was very hungry and glad to eat. They finished dinner and put the dishes into the washer and went back out to watch the ocean.

''I could get used to this.''

''Me too TT.''

''Did you tell Veronica or any of our friends about the house?''

''No, I want it to be our secret. I think we deserve at least for some time to enjoy our privacy.''

They took pictures and Cheryl went to make them some tea before they go to bed. Toni sat outside thinking about her life. She in a way now had it all. She had amazing girlfriend, she had love, she had good grades at school and even a chance for better life. She didn't care about Cheryl's money, but she would be a liar if she said that her wealth could make their lives more comfortable. Even if they choose to live out of their work, that money is a good backup. And now they had a house. Cheryl got them a house. This trip was the best love letter they could make to each other. They fell asleep cuddled up in their new house full of hopes and dreams about something better and more. Toni woke up first and went downstairs to make them coffee and something to eat. She made Cheryl some pancakes and she got her computer out to get something fun for her girlfriend. She wanted to surprise her and she got them a trip to Disneyland. They would leave in two days and spend a night in Orlando. She managed to cover the trip with the money she had and she was very proud she could do something nice for Cheryl. Cheryl came downstairs with a fake sad look.

''You left me alone…''

She hugged Toni from the back and put her head on Toni's shoulder.

''But I made us something to eat…and coffee…''

''Mmmm. Thank you babe.''

''You are welcome. I have one more surprise for you.''

''You do?''

''On Friday, we leave to Orlando…''

''Oh, my God! We are going to Disney….''

''Yes, we are.''

''Toni, you didn't have to.''

''I did… And you know…''

''I know…Ok… Thank you babe…''

They spent the day out. There were many places they wanted to see and visit. They spent most of the day at the West Hollywood. They took million pictures and videos and sent them to their friends or posted them on social media. They met in one bar two couples they hit it off with right away. Those four girls were from LA and they promised to show them good time and here to go. They exchanged numbers and made promise to call them after they come back from Orlando. They were excited about Disney. Cheryl suggested they spend next day at home and enjoy the ocean and the amazing view they have. Toni agreed. She also needed one day just for fun. Toni was first to wake up again, but this time she managed to finish making food before Cheryl woke up. She took the food to the bedroom and they shared their meal in bed. After that they hit the beach and took a lot of pictures of the ocean, people surfing and them tanning. It was so funny to see two of them at the beach since Toni could sit and just chill in the sun and Cheryl would burn if she didn't put enough sunblock. After they realized Cheryl would turn into lobster color, they went back to the house. Toni took a chair that was in the sun and Cheryl was reading her book in the shade. That was nice and very peaceful afternoon they spent in their new home. Before going to bed, they prepared bag for Orlando and set their alarm clock. Mini bus would pick them up at six in the morning tomorrow, so Cheryl set the clock to five. They would go to Disney and spend the night in Orlando. Toni had problem falling asleep how excited she was. Alarm woke them up and they got ready pretty fast. Cheryl made them some tea and sandwiches for the road and breakfast and Toni took care of locking the house and checking if sliding doors and windows are locked. They were very domestic and both gilrs like the feeling of sharing the home. Cheryl started having ideas of continuing this living arrangements when they return home. She just had to figure out how to sell it to Toni. Sometimes she had a feeling Toni was holding back her wishes out of fear that she would be rushing her into something she might not be ready for. She knew that living together after just one month of dating would be insane, but she loved that insanity. Somehow she had a feeling she knows Toni is her person. Yes, they were sixteen years old, but she simply knew in her gut that Toni might be her person. Minibus came and they started their journey to Disney. During the entire ride, Cheryl couldn't stop smiling. She always wanted to go there, but her parents were not very interested in taking her and JJ. They believed it was stupid, so after some time she stopped hoping and wishing to come here. Toni changed that, she changed a lot of things. One small part of the reasons why she loved Toni was the reason she pushed her to fulfill her dreams, that no dream is too big or too small. It didn't matter what she wanted, Toni pushed her to try and conquer that dream.

Trip to Disney was a very unusual experience. They had amazing time there, but there were few incidents that almost overshadowed good things that happened. In the minibus, no one got the idea they were dating. Since they were not that big on PDA in front of kids and adults, they just kept it pretty PG, but many of the passengers didn't really understand what sort of relationship they have. Cheryl held her hand, but friends sometimes hold hands, she hugged her, but friends hug and told her she loved her, but those are things you might say or do with a friend. At the entrance of the Disney, they waited in like and Cheryl smiled and pecked Toni's lips. And that's where bad part of their journey started. Woman standing behind them told them they should not behave that way in public and that they are abomination, shame and deviant people. That did it for Cheryl. She froze when she heard that word. Deviant, that's what her mother told her, what sisters told her… she heard it too many times not to scar her. Toni saw her face after hearing that word. She turned to the lady and took Cheryl's hand.

''I will not allow you to talk to us in that way. We didn't do anything wrong. We just kissed; it was a small peck on the lips. We are in line with five couples that pretty much sucked off each other's faces and you are ok with that?! That is not a bad example? Is the kissing problem, or two girls kissing? My girlfriend and I are not sick, abomination or we have anything to be ashamed of. We are in love, young, happy and…''

She looked at Cheryl and gave her one of the smiles that could melt her girlfriend's heart.

''…we are sensational… We are here, and we are queer and there is nothing you can do about it… Remember that next time you start you bigoted rants.''

She looked around the line waiting for the next person to say something, but no one dared. They understood that Toni will defend their relationship at any cost. Some of them respected the way Toni stood up to the woman that said those words to them and some people just didn't want to get in the middle, kept their noses out of it. After an hour in the line, they finally got in. Toni got the map out and they started their tour. It took some time for Cheryl to get better and recover from the unpleasant moment at the gate.

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''Saying what you said to that women.''

''I'm sorry she said all that.''

''She said we are deviant. That's what my mother always says to me…ok, used to say… It really hurt me and got me back to that dark place I was before you. I don't want to go back there TT.''

''I know babe.''

They found a bench and took a seat.

''Babe, I know that those things happen. At this point in time, everyone has right to opinion and believes they are right. I can't promise you that this will be the last time you hear things like that. If we are strong enough, we will survive those comments with a thick skin and a lot of love and support from our friends. But we will hear so many bad, hurtful things and I am ready for it. I am ready to be called all sorts of names for you. I love you Cheryl and I don't care what label they put on me…''

''I want to kiss you so bad…but I don't want to have another moment like we had…BUT when we get to our room… You are not escaping me Miss Topaz. Tonight, your girlfriend is going to show you how much she loves you.''

''Babe, why do you talk about yourself in third person?''

''No idea… Let's enjoy our day…''

''Yessss…''

Cheryl took Toni's hand and took her to the shops. She got them Minnie Mouse ears and they made few selfies that Cheryl posted on Instagram at the same moment. Veronica called them and said that she envies them a lot and wished them amazing time. They promised many more pictures and Cheryl was very dedicated to keeping her word. Toni took pictures of her girlfriend with Donald Duck, Minnie, Cinderella and Little Mermaid. After Little Mermaid, they run into Ursula and they took picture with her. Cheryl posted it with caption ''Babe, me and mumzzy…'' Toni chocked on her drink when she saw what Cheryl did.

''Babe, you are…''

''Sensational? I know babe.''

''I was going for another word, but sensational is one of them to describe you.''

''Was I wrong?''

''No, you were not, but…''

Next few hours were a blur. They went on rides, took pictures, had something to eat and it was time to leave for the hotel. Lady that made comment about their relationship ignored them during the ride to the hotel and girls found it very ridiculous. They got their bag from the bus and went into the hotel. Finally they were in the room and could have some moment of privacy. They were very tired and just wanted to relax. Toni left things on the table and Cheryl pulled her onto bed.

''Now, you can't escape me Topaz.''

''I wouldn't dare to try….''

They made out for some time and then it was time to get ready for bed.

''Want to join me in the shower?''

''You don't have to ask twice.''

Cheryl smiled and held out her hand for Toni.

''Antoinette Topaz, thank you for today.''

''You are welcome love.''

They made love in the shower and after that. Their time together somehow erased that bad feeling Cheryl carried inside of her for the entire day. Toni fell asleep and Cheryl just watched her. She had a feeling she is falling every moment more and more for this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Toni was asleep with a bad headache and that left Cheryl some space to plan a surprise for her girl. She wanted to do something special for the girl, especially after the bad experience with Disney. She called one of the girls they met in West Hollywood and Holly told her she would help with the surprise. Cheryl decided to surprise her girlfriend with a Serpent tattoo. It was time for that. It was one more way to show Toni that she is really serious about them and committed to her and Serpents. It took Holly's friend about three hours to finish Cheryl's tattoo and now it was time for her to see it. She choose to do her tattoo on the lower back. It was a serpent in the bunch of red roses. It was big and really beautiful. Cheryl endured a lot of pain for it, but she had no regrets. She knew that it would make her girl very proud, especially when she sees that their initials are in one of the roses. Letters were very small, but that was what Cheryl wanted. She wanted that tattoo and their initials to be reminder of the moment Toni saved her, saved from loneliness, herself and self loathing. She was real. She knew that there is always a chance for their relationship to end. She didn't want it to end, but she was mature enough to know that even biggest loves sometimes end and relationships fall apart regardless of the feelings people might share.

''So, how do you like it?''

''It's amazing. My girlfriend will love it.''

''I hope so. I don't want angry girlfriend on my back saying I screwed up her girl's back.''

''It's not her style.''

''Ok…''

She got instructions how to treat her tattoo and what to put on it. Cheryl payed and it was time to go home. She had few missed calls from Toni. She was worried where she was and if everything was ok. She texted back and said she is on the way home and she has surprise for her.

''Holly, when do you plan to go to Mexico?''

''I don't know. This weekend… Six couples are going. There will be some huge party at TJ and we want to go.''

''Can we join?''

''Sure, I'm guessing you and the lady want to let loose a bit.''

''It would do us good.''

''Then, it's settled. Toni and you are coming to Mexico with us. Pack very light and bring the sunblock.''

''Ok. We will. Thank you for today.''

''You are welcome. What do you think Toni will say about the tattoo?''

''She will love it.''

''I want to hear the impressions.''

''I'll let you know.''

Cheryl got out of the car and went to the door. When she got in, Toni was sitting in the living room with a book.

''Hey, you are back?''

''Yes, are you hungry?''

''I made lunch, we should just reheat it.''

''Oh, what did you make babe?''

''Vegetables and some rise with it.''

''Mmmm…Sounds good.''

Toni left her book on the table and started getting up.

''Stay there babe.''

''What are you up to?''

''I have surprise for you.''

She started unbuttoning her cut off shorts and Toni was very curious what was all that about.

''Babe?''

''Shhhh… Be patient.''

She dropped her shorts and took off her shirt.

''I'm guessing there will be something else on the menu.''

Cheryl smirked.

''Babe, how is your headache?''

''Not an issue anymore.''

''Good… Because I have something for you…A surprise.''

''What sort of surprise?''

''Close your eyes.''

Toni did what she was told and when Cheryl told her to open her eyes, she was faced with her girlfriend's tattoo. It was clear that it was still very fresh, so Toni didn't try to touch it.

''Oh, my God! Babe, it's amazing.''

''Thank you.''

''You've got your tattoo. Now you are almost a member?''

''Almost?''

''You owe me a dance Blossom?''

Cheryl smirked and got into her girl's lap.

''I owe you nothing Topaz. You got enough private lap dances from me to be a leader of the Serpents, not just member.''

It made Toni laugh very hard.

''Don't ever say that in front of anyone else.''

Cheryl kissed her and then broke the kiss.

''I would love to see Hobo doing the pole dance.''

Now it was Toni's turn to laugh.

''Babe, you are crazy.''

''I am not. I am just…fighting for equality.''

''Off course you are.''

Make out session continued and girls moved it to the bedroom when they became sure it would go much further. They made love, but had to be very careful because of Cheryl's back. Afterwards, they were enjoying the silence and the closeness thay shared, when Toni inspected better her girlfriend's tattoo. She was surprised to see their initials in one of the roses.

''Babe….?''

''Yes?''

''In one of the roses…''

''Yes, it's us.''

''Wow!''

Cheryl panicked…

''You don't like it?''

''No….''

She got very sad…

''I love it… and I love you…''

Smile was back on Chery's face.

''I love you too.''

''It's the best present anyone has ever given me.''

''You are welcome… Oh, just so you know… Holly will pick us up on Friday evening.''

''What do you have in mind?''

''Oh, some fun. You have to pack us and them we leave?''

''Leave where?''

''Mexico… Cocktails, dancing, fun…''

''You are crazy!''

''I'm not. I just want us to take advantage of being here and all that we have.''

Toni realized that talk about the money, or lack of it, is not something she could discuss with Cheryl. She knew Cheryl honestly believed that her money is actually ''their'', but she didn't want to take advantage of Chery's money and all she could afford to do for them. If it was up to her, she and Toni would be traveling around the world, not just to California on bike. She had to find the way to let Cheryl have what she wants, but not to spend too much.

''Babe…''

''Please, let's not argue over money.''

''Ok… I was not going to go there. I promise. I learned my lesson. I can't fight your ideas and wish to make this time perfect. But I just want you to know it's already perfect because we are together. I never had much and I don't need much to be happy. I just need you and for us to be ok.''

''I know and that's why I love you. You don't see money, and all that I have now. You see me and for some reason you love ME.''

''You are smart, amazing, caring, gentle, loyal, fierce, sexy, observant, sarcastic, mean…and sensational.''

Cheryl kissed Toni and smiled.

''I love when you call me sensational.''

Toni kissed her hand and laced their fingers.

''You are sensational Cheryl Blossom and don't let anyone tell you any different.''

''Maybe we could reheat that food you made. I am a bit hungry.''

''I agree.''

They got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Toni put the dish into microwave and Cheryl set the table outside so they could eat and admire the ocean. They ate in silence and enjoyed the view. Toni loved waking up to the ocean and she also loved the view they had from the balcony. Cheryl found her deep in toughts. She was wondering what got Toni's attention so that she just looked at the ocean.

''Babe, is everything ok?''

Toni smiled.

''Yes…''

''What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?''

''I don't want to go home.''

''Ah…''

'' After this amazing place, sun, ocean, no one we know and everything, how can I want to go back to Riverdale?''

''I can relate to that, but we have to. There is school and some other things we have to deal with. BUT, we own this house. We can come here for the Christmas holiday, spring, entire summer next year. We have place to go back to.''

Toni smiled at that.

''We do… We do have somewhere to go.''

''And one more thing…. We have few days more here before we have to start thinking about going back home.''

Toni picked up their plates and glasses and took them to kitchen. Cheryl helped her with the dishes and they went back outside to enjoy the view and time together. They cuddled up outside in the shade and ejoyed the silence and closeness.

''Cheryl…''

''Yes, Toni…?''

Toni turned in her girlfriend's arms to look her in the eyes.

''I love you.''

''I love you too… But where did that come from?''

Toni smiled.

''I am happy…and that is not the feeling I am used to.''

''I know. I feel the same.''

''My childhood was not a nice memory and before I ended up living with my uncle and grandfather, I spent a lot of time in the foster care and in the streets. I joined the Serpents at the age of fourteen because I was looking for place to belong, someone to belong to and with. And on that journey I found Sweet Pea and Fangs. They are my brothers…in a way. We had pretty much the similar experience. But until I found you, I never felt that I really belong with someone. And honestly, it has nothing to do with you inviting me to Thistle House or you thinking about Thornhill and renovating it. It has to do with you. You are my home and place where I belong, location or size of the place we live at…it's not important.''

It made Cheryl cry. She felt the same as Toni and she realized that regardless of their much different social status, they felt a lot of same emotions. No one would dare to take away her and Jason from the Blossoms because they were rich and influential family and that made Cheryl wonder if she and Jason would be happier if someone took them.

''I love you so much TT.''

''I love you too Bombshell.''

They kissed for some time and then just sat in silence again.

''I spent nights and nights wishing for someone to take me and JJ away from our parents. Yes, we had everything that money could buy, but we were not happy there. Thornhill was our prison in so many ways. Our parents were monsters, but they had money and they were untouchable because of that. I daydreamed often that someone would come and take JJ and me to our real parents. But after some time I realized that would never happen. We were Blossoms, we were spitting images of our parents, so there was no chance for us to find our real parents. It took me a lot to accept that we live with people who are our parents, but I never understood how someone could not love their children as they did. We were pride and joy when it came to family gatherings. You had JJ who was football player, in baseball team. They won few important games, JJ was part of them or scored some important points and on the other side you had me and my 4.0 GPA. What more could a parent want? We were good when there was something to brag about. But when it came to being a parent, they were nowhere to be seen.''

''I am so sorry babe.''

''From this distance, I wonder what happened to Penelope to turn out like that? What could have made one person hate her children that much?''

''I have no idea babe.''

''She is cruel person; she was cruel to me even before Heather and the scene in my room. She stopped loving me long time before that. And I spent years wondering what I did wrong for my mom not to love me. Mothers are supposed to love you, not hurt you?!''

Cheryl broke down and started sobbing. Toni just held her and let her cry. That girl had so much to cry about. Toni did as well, but it was Cheryl's turn to do so that day. Toni will have her turn some other time. Now she had to be there for her girl and to hold her together.''

''I love you babe…And you are safe now. I am with you and I will not let anyone hurt you ever again.''

They knew it was impossible, but at that moment. Cheryl needed to hear Toni say those words, she needed to know that someone is at her corner and Toni did just that. Their little moment was interrupted by Cheryl's phone. It was Holly inviting them to her place for barbecue and drinks with some friends. Toni was not in the mood, but she knew how much Cheryl needed to feel like part of something like that, so she just nodded. Cheryl said they would be there in two hours and asked what to bring. It was their chance to meet people they would be going with to Mexico. They got ready and it was time for them to leave. Cheryl called the taxi and gave Holly's address. She lived in West Hollywood and her house looked small and cozy. Toni liked it. They rung the bell and Holly's partner Anna let them in.

''Hey, we are all in the back. It's nice of you to actually come on such a short notice.''

Toni gave her a bag with some soft drinks and cheese for the grill and went out. Cheryl followed.

''Is everyone here already?''

''No, we are waiting for my sister and her girlfriend. They will be here any minute. Joana, my sister, had to work a bit longer, so they are a bit late.''

''Oh…''

''But that's cool. We are not in the rush. You will like her and her girlfriend. They are about your age. Not as old as the rest of us.''

Cheryl laughed at that.

''You are not that old.''

''Thank you for letting us know.''

Toni got them drinks and they took a seat at the corner of the garden. One of the couples started talking to them about Mexico and trying to get to know them. They were also together in high school and it sort of gave two other girls hope that it might work out and last. Tina and Isabel were interior designers and had their own business for years now. They said that they have enough work to live nice and have time for one another and skipping town once in a blue moon. They looked happy and so in sync. Cheryl really loved their stories and how they would tease one another. They traveled a lot and their favorite destination was Europe. They spent entire summer in Italy and enjoyed scenery and wine. Cheryl could picture them driving and visiting ancient sights and cities with amazing stories and history. She wished she and Toni could do the same in some near future. Anna said her sister and girlfriend just arrived and called Cheryl and Toni to meet them. Joana came to the garden first. She was slim, tall and had long black hair. She had amazing olive skin and it was clear that she spent a lot of time in the sun.

''Hi, I am Joana… I am Anna's sister.''

''Hi, I'm Toni and this is my girlfriend….''

''Cheryl?''

''Heather?''


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take Toni long to realize who the other girl was. It was clear on Cheryl's face that the girl in front of them was a ghost from the past. Toni was always quick thinker, so she made sure to avoid any awkward situation and looks from others. She offered her hand to the other girl.

''Hi, I'm Antoinette or Toni… I heard that we will be all going together to Mexico.''

That gave Heather and Cheryl some time to get their act together.

''I'm pleased to meet you…''

Toni turned to Cheryl and smiled.

''Babe, do you want to try some of that Anna's famous avocado dipping? She was talking about it so much that I simply have to try it.''

Cheryl knew Toni said it for her since the other girl really didn't like avocado.

''Sure, babe… let's try it. See you around.''

They went to the table and picked up some tortilla chips and dipping.

''Are you ok Cheryl?''

'' I am… I am just in shock… I didn't really expect to see her after all this time.''

''I know. I'm there if you need something.''

Toni got up to get them some more drinks, but Cheryl pulled her back.

''I love you… I really need you to know that. I was just surprised to see her.''

Toni smiled and pecked her lips.

''I know babe. It's ok. We are ok. I promise.''

''Ok…''

''Maybe, you should try and talk to her, clear the air before Mexico.''

Cheryl didn't expect Toni to say something like that. She really expected Toni to be very possessive or even to make some jealous comments.

''You are ok with that?''

''I am more than ok. I promise.''

''Love you…''

''Love you too…''

Cheryl got up and went to Heather. Heather was at the foods table filling her plate. She took a chance to try to talk to her since she was alone.

''Can we talk?''

''I see you have a girlfriend.''

''Yes… I do.''

''How did Penelope allow that?''

''She didn't. She sent me to the SOQM when she realized Toni and I had feelings for one another, and then Toni came and set me free from there. Now I am emancipated and we live together. I have nothing to do with my mom anymore.''

''WOW! I didn't see that coming. And how is JJ with all of that?''

''He is dead.''

''I'm sorry. I had no idea. What happened?''

''My dad shot him. Can we not talk about it now?''

''Ok.''

''I just wanted to say sorry for all that my mom caused.''

''At first it was hard, but in time I realized it was the best thing that happened to our family. My mom and dad fixed their marriage, accepted that I was gay and now we are ok. I am happy and my life is good. There are some ups and downs, but in general, I have an amazing life here.''

''I am glad that at least it turned out ok for you. ''

Heather looked at Toni who was chatting with some of Anna's friends. By the look of them they were into bikes, so Toni had a lot of things common with them.

''I see you didn't do badly either. Your girl is smoking hot.''

Cheryl smiled proudly.

''Yes, she is…''

''I am glad that it worked out for you in the end.''

''Thank you Heather.''

''How long are you staying?''

''Few more days and then back home on Toni's bike.''

''Wow! Bike? She is a biker chick?''

''Yes, she is… And she sort of got me into it too. Who would have thought that a Northside princess would fall for a Southside biker chick who is also in the gang?''

Heather was silent, like she was trying to process what Cheryl was saying. She couldn't believe it.

''Blossom, are you saying you are daring a Serpent girl?''

She giggled a bit.

''Yes, I am.''

That made Heather smile.

''I think that hell is about to freeze over!''

''Maybe… Now I believe anything is possible. I am so in love and happy.''

''I am happy for you… I really am.''

''I am glad it worked out for you too.''

''Joana is pretty amazing and I couldn't be happier. She really is someone special. I feel like a queen with her.''

Cheryl was really happy to know that Heather found happiness too. She loved how they both found someone who makes them feel amazing and special. It was not meant for them to be something more, but maybe this was their chance for recovering the friendship they had. Toni watched them from afar and when she noticed that girls were laughing about something and being goofy, she choose to approach them.

''Hey babe, come sit with us.''

Cheryl took her hand and pulled her to sit next to her.

''Baby, we were just talking about you.''

''You were?''

''Yes, I must say she is pretty smitten by you Toni.''

''I am glad to hear that.''

''So, you must tell me… Serpent and a Blossom, how did that happen?''

''Hm… Drag race and closing of the Southside high helped a lot….''

''And a movie…Pop's…''

''That place still exists?''

''Yes, and it's still amazing Heather.''

'Oh, I loved that place.''

''I remember. We would spend hours there after school.''

''And my dad would bring us food from there when we had sleepovers and my house. He knew that Saturdays were our days so he and mom always got us food from there.''

''We had so much fun…until my mom…''

There was tension in the air again, but Heather played it well.

''Cheryl, let the past be. Your mom did what she did and here we are, four years later sitting together and having a good time. At that moment, it was bad, but we made it.''

Cheryl smiled.

''Yes, we did.''

''So, instead of talking about some bad things, let's talk Mexico and all the things there.''

At that moment Joana joined them too with some food for her and Heather. Joana and Toni clicked pretty good, so Joana offered Cheryl and her to ride with them to Mexico. Cheryl looked at Toni and in a way gave her the power of choosing if they would go with them or with Anna. Toni understood that Cheryl wanted to mend her relationship with Heather, so she just smiled and nodded.

''That would be amazing. Give me your number, so I can text you our address and we can talk about the details and all for the trip.''

Joana gave Toni her number and told them that tomorrow evening she and some friends were going to Viper room and asked them if they wanted to come. Cheryl said yes because it was the Viper room and you don't say no to that. And she noticed how Toni was excited. She was happy for Toni too. Later in the evening, Joana and Heather gave them a ride home and they loved the house.

''You are staying here?''

''Not really, I bought the house.''

''Nice Blossom.''

Joana just looked at Cheryl. Location where she bought the house said to Joana that Cheryl had some crazy money and she could buy all of them and still have some more in the stash.

''See you tomorrow for the Viper room. I'll call you around six for the details.''

Toni smiled and left the car.

''See you and thanks for the ride.''

Cheryl opened the door and Toni got into the house after her. They got leftovers to the fridge and Cheryl opened them a bottle of wine to have outside and watch the ocean. She took a sip and watched how Toni enjoyed her glass with closed eyes.

''I love perks of our fake IDs.''

''So do I.''

Toni offered her hand and Cheryl took it. Toni pulled her to sit together on her sunbed and Cheryl sat next to her.

''Thank you babe.''

''What for?''

''For being so supportive and not making a fuss about Heather. I can only imagine how you felt. And I am sorry if you felt bad at one point today.''

''I thrust you Cheryl and I have no reasons to doubt you. We all have past and people who were part of our lives. Some were there as friends, some as something more…but we all have past. And I am very sure in what we have here and now to even let myself go into some sort of paranoia and questioning. I know we love one another here and now and that's all I need. I love you Cheryl and it's my choice to thrust you and not let any ghost of your or mine past change that.''

''I love you too Toni and I promise you have nothing to fear. I don't love her anymore…''

Cheryl kissed Toni and led her to their bedroom. Wine and ocean could wait; her need to show Toni how much she loves her could not.


End file.
